Checkmate
by iziz-goes
Summary: Cardverse AU It's hard to save someone's life when they won't let you, but living without them is something that you don't want to think about. (Heavy hurt Chapter 1-2, fluff Chapters 3-?)
1. Chapter 1

Checkmate

* * *

Arthur glanced at his pocket-watch as he tapped his foot impatiently. He didn't have all day, and this had not been on his original list of things that needed to be done. It actually ruined his peaceful breakfast of tea and scones. Arthur clucked his tongue as the large doors at the end of the foyer bang open loudly - sending snow sprawling across the red carpeting. Arthur's lip curled in disgust. That was going to need to be cleaned, yet another thing that wasn't on his list of things to do today.

"At least you're on time." he mutters in irritation as he clenches his watch tightly. His gaze turns to the two in red clad. Arthur's lips curl into a cruel smile. "King of Hearts, Ludwig. Queen of Hearts, Kiku. Welcome to our Kingdom. Pity, I don't recall you called an audience."

"Queen of Spade's." Kiku says softly, bowing in greeting. Arthur acknowledges the greeting by lifting his chin. Neither addressing the question, seeing as this was a surprise attack gone wrong…he wasn't surprised.

"What are you doing destroying our mechanical army to get here? The King isn't expecting you here." Arthur says sourly. It took a lot of energy to make those soldiers, and they weren't easy to beat. Yet, here was the Heart King and Queen.

"Kiku." Ludwig orders with his heavy accent. Arthur crouches slightly – preparing for the attack.

"My apologies." Japan says gently as he releases Ludwig's arm. Ludwig lunges forward as Kiku springs. Arthur curses as he dodges to the side before jumping away from Kiku's sword. Arthur glances towards the grand hall, he didn't have time to draw this out, yet he didn't -

"Don't let him escape!" Ludwig barks as Kiku opens his mouth. The air around Arthur vibrates dangerously - his ears ringing with a sound he couldn't hear. He sputters at the sudden pain – having forgotten that the Heart Queen was mute and could do this with shared energy. Without Alfred here...he was completely at a disadvantage. Taking on a King AND a Queen wasn't easy to do, especially as just a Queen. Arthur clenches his teeth in pain as warmth rolled down the side of his head. The unbearable sound destroying his hearing. Now he was bleeding, and losing his hearing would put him at a severe disadvantage. This was going to make things tedious. These two were hardly worth using up all his magical energy – but at this rate… Arthur clenches his pocket-watch as he takes a deep breath, before throwing a hand to Kiku – slamming the queen roughly into the rock pillar before letting him fall to the ground. Ludwig lunges from behind. Arthur's vision began to turn fuzzy as he clasped his pocket-watch and pulled his hands apart, his pocket-watch tripling in size. It levitated in the air for half a second before Arthur grabs it and swings - slamming it roughly against Ludwig's knife wielding hand. The blade summersaults through the air before landing soundlessly on the ground.

Arthur's vision was failing quickly, having using so much magic he had stored up – and having not been given energy for almost a month... Silence hums in the air as Arthur turns - Kiku meeting his gaze. Having been closer than he anticipated. Arthur's eyes widen in a moment of shock before he barks an unheard order. Kiku is thrown back roughly against the wall, his head snapping back against the wall. He wouldn't be recovering from that quickly. Ludwig's arm wraps around Arthur's neck as his vision completely fails, leaving him in darkness. Now that he had nothing to lose - Arthur closes his eyes and releases his large clock as he whispers a spell under his breath. Ludwig's arm drops and Arthur gasps for air before holding his hands out blindly. The pocket-watch slowly comes to a rest on his palm. With a sigh, he crouches to his knees before sitting roughly on the ground. His ears were pulsing in pain, and all he could see was the watch nestled in his hands. There was no point in moving, he couldn't hear to find his way around the castle. And he was exhausted. He had been saving his energy as much as he could – and this had pushed him a little farther than he liked to be. The Heart King and Queen lay in a deep sleep as Arthur attempted to relax and push away the feeling of restless tiredness. His gaze falls to the again normal-sized pocket-watch. It was only noon.

Yao quickly paced through the halls, his large sword swinging from his side as maids and servants pointed down the hall and whispered. He recently returned from a meeting at the Diamond court in place of his King and Queen. And now… Maids were clustered around the foyers large doorway. They sensed him before they saw him – moving to the side quickly before glancing at him in awe and shock.

"The-the Queen!" one stammered. Yao stops as he enters the room. The Heart Queen was slumped uncomfortably against the floor sound asleep, while the sleeping King was close to Arthur's sitting form. Arthur's eyes were half closed as blood colored his pale blonde hair. Yao sprints forward and gently touches Arthur's arm in shock. The touch sends Arthur into a startled fury of curses and blind arm swinging's. Yao jumps back in surprise at the queen's violent attack. Arthur pants heavily as his milky green eyes dart from side to side. Blood dripped from the queen's ears, which meant that he couldn't actually hear anything. Which explained the sudden attack. He was exhausted from the use of magic – and glancing at the pocket-watched nestled in his hands, it was obvious that he used a lot of his energy. Yao glances at the Heart Kingdom's sleeping King and Queen, determining if they needed to be addressed. Judging from the looks on their faces, they would be sleeping for a while. Arthur's desperate tapping caught Yao's attention. The small pocket-watch in the queen's hand was held out slightly. He was asking who he was. Yao touched the 1 before pulling on Arthur's arm roughly, helping him to his feet.

The one meant that he was the first Jack – also the closest one to the King and Queen. 3 belonged to the Diamonds Queen, 4 the Diamond Jack and 5 the Diamond King. The numbers went in order of closeness to the Queen. Arthur could see which numbers were being pointed at, considering that he could clearly see the clock. If someone pointed at a number, according to what Arthur said, he could see the black shape of fingers that paced over the clocks face.

"yaO?!" Arthur starts as a whisper before yelling, holding his pocket watch to him. Honestly, he wasn't sure what other royal of the courts that he thought would touch him. Being the Jack wasn't easy. He placed two fingers before the clocks face as a yes. Arthur nodded in understanding. He helped Arthur through the castle, the view of the Queen in such a state sent maids scattering about. No one was allowed to touch the Queen besides the King, himself; the Jack of Spade, or another royal. Which explained as to why Arthur was sitting alone and in pain. It was a silly rule that Yao wasn't a fan of, but rules were rules. He helps the Queen into a large chair. He needed to get a washcloth and warm water to work on the dried blood. He turns to give the order, but turns to come face to face with Alfred. Yao gives the Spade King a dry look as Arthur launches to his feet. Alfred would have known when Arthur was hurt and would have been able to easily teleport to him. Who knew how long the Queen was sitting there.

"Leave it to you to only come now-" Yao starts.

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT. I WAS SITTING ALONE FOR HOURS. LUDWIG AND KIKU ARE IN THE FOYER SLEEPING. WHY ARE THEY HERE? WHY DID YOU TAKE YOUR PRETTY LITTLE TIME GETTING HERE?!" Arthur snarls loudly as he throws his arm out dramatically, slamming into Yao's back. The Jack winces in pain as he quickly steps to the side to avoid more blows. Self-given rule number one: NEVER stand between the King and Queen.

"I'M SORRY YAO. THANK YOU FOR HELPING. BUT YOU-" Arthur jabs a finger at the King in annoyance. His goofy face and semi-messy hair annoyed him to no end. Alfred smiles widely as he steps forward and pushes Arthur back into his chair roughly before crouching before him. Arthur glared viciously at him. Alfred was in big trouble, and he knew it. Arthur's gaze swept over his King, he looked to be okay, which made Arthur relax slightly. He was still pissed though.

"It looks like we were attacked by the Heart Kingdom. I only found the Queen when I returned from fulfilling my orders." Yao says with a small bow as Alfred brushed at the dried blood in Arthur's hair, his gaze sweeping over his queen.

"Hmm." Alfred muses in thought before pulling out his small pocket watch and fiddling with it before smiling up at Arthur. The blood didn't fade, but he moved time back to before Kiku verbally attacked Arthur – giving him back his hearing. "Thank you Yao, you can go."

The Jack bows lowly before excusing himself. Arthur's vision clears as Alfred brushes at his hair. The ringing in his ear dies before disappearing. The constant sting of pain dissipated as he sighed.

"Better?" Alfred asks, lightly brushing his cheek.

"You are late." Arthur snaps, narrowing his eyes at his annoying King.

"But I'm here now! I bet you missed me. Is that why you're so bitter?" Alfred laughs, winking. Arthur sneers in disgust.

"Hardly." he snorts.

"You cut me deep, my queen." Alfred says dramatically as he holds a hand over his heart.

"Good. Don't get blood on the floor. I already have to get the snow cleaned up in the foyer." he sniffs, looking away in annoyance.

"Mm, don't be like that. I missed you." Alfred says genuinely before standing suddenly, causing Arthur to look toward him. Alfred's lips meet Arthur's, electricity snaps and crackles in the air - causing the twos hair to stand on edge. Alfred pulls away slowly before gently pressing one last kiss against Arthur's forehead.

"You fought extremely well. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." he apologizes. Arthur sits quietly. Soaking in Alfred's energy that rolled off him in waves. The darkness was pushed away with all the energy that he took in, giving him his sight back.

"Forgive me; I haven't seen you in a while, my energy was running low." Alfred continues.

"Mm. What are you going to do with the Hearts?" Arthur muses in a slight daze.

"Ask them what's up." Alfred shrugs, pulling away from Arthur. His stony face never changed, but he felt almost lonely from the small space between them. The Queen was so fine-tuned to the King, that any distance felt stressful, and took years to learn to manage. The small swap of energy was enough to get his sight back, but it wasn't enough to make up for the magic and energy it took to turn back time on two people. And while Alfred looked fine, after all the magic he used he was hardly filled up with that small energy exchange. Arthur takes a moment to replay the statement mentally before scoffing.

"You can't just ask them 'what's up'." Arthur snorts. "They attacked the castle, and me." He knew he had a point, and watched as Alfred combed his hair from his eyes as he sighed.

"I mean, I can't like keep them here. The other royals will think I'm doing something. And Francis might think I'm turning on him. I honestly have to let them go." he says seriously, meeting Arthur's glance. Arthur cringed at the mention of the Diamond Kings name.

"Why don't we go see what the fuck the Heart King and Queen wanted? Coming in so kindly n' all." Alfred says brightly, offering his hand to his Queen. Arthur had no interest in sitting in on the meeting. However, being that he knocked out a King and Queen – it probably would be better if he went. He eyed Alfred's hand before taking the outstretched hand and pulling roughly. He kissed Alfred deeply, his blood singing in his ears as electricity crackled and popped around him and his King. His face heated as he pushes Alfred away suddenly, glancing away.

"Go do it yourself." He snaps softly, knowing that he should go regardless. Alfred smirks as he adjusts his glasses. The energy swap was almost enough to fill the need of magical energy.

"I can't handle a king and queen by myself." He says, feigning weakness. Arthur turns to meet his gaze, Alfred was hardly weak.

"You just want me to go with you." He muses.

"Guilty as charged!" Alfred hoots before grabbing Arthur's hand and pulling him up sharply.

"Bloody hell you idiot. Becareful!" Arthur snaps.

"Onward!" Alfred proclaims loudly as he tows a livid Arthur behind him through the halls.

* * *

Far away, in the Kingdom of Spade; lived a King, a Queen and a Jack. The King was born with a spade birthmark on his chest, while his Queen had a birthmark of a spade typically in plain view. The Jack's birthmark was usually on their back, but it had been known to move from generation to generaton. Alfred, the to-be Spade King, was born sickly like most kings before him. Usually, the King and Queen were united almost instantly from a young age to improve their relationship, and give them time to learn about their powers. However, finding Alfred's Queen took longer than anticipated - leaving the to-be King sick longer than usual.

Arthur was born with the birthmark on his right hand. He was also born blind, something that also tended to go with being a Queen of Spade. However, Arthur lived on the far outskirts of the Spade Kingdom where only twisted rumors reached. When the search for the Spade Queen reached his village, it was quickly brushed aside since they didn't know that the prince had even been born yet. One day, castle guards found Arthur in the village and immediately arrested him. He was dragged roughly to the castle on account of 'withholding himself' from the to-be king.

Arthur was scrubbed clean and checked meticulously for sickness and his birthmark was verified several times, before he was introduced to Alfred. It was instant, Arthur had vowed to hate the to-be king, but as soon as he saw him the connection was instantaneous. Arthur didn't even stand a chance as he stood before his King. The two were destined to be together. And much to Arthur's surprise, he could clearly see Alfred. Having lived in darkness, being able to see someone was completely earth shattering. On top of finally being able to see someone clearly for the first time in his life, and this new budding feeling – Arthur and Alfred had to learn to be together though having contrasting personalities.

At first, Arthur and Alfred had a hard time co-existing. Alfred forgot on many occasions that Arthur was blind, considering that he could see him. Arthur constantly clung to Alfred as his health improved, the feeling of loneliness – on top of being able to touch Alfred and to be able to see everything, was something that he had a hard time getting use to. Alfred wasn't use to having someone smother him and lead to constant fights between the two. It was in the middle of a heated fight that Alfred just couldn't handle it anymore – he kissed Arthur. When Arthur pulled away in shock it was then that he realized that the direct energy from Alfred gave him his sight back. From then on – Arthur took to being on his own, leaving Alfred to his own devices.

Now that the two were older, the simple way of sharing energy; a light touch here and there; was no longer enough to sustain them. Getting energy in the purest form was the only way that the two could survive. Arthur tended to always have his sight, until he used all the energy that Alfred gave him. Alfred spent most of his time away from the castle for months at a time – and Arthur tried not to think about it. Considering that most King's and Queen's couldn't and wouldn't leave their significant others side if they didn't have to. Arthur didn't know what Alfred was doing, and tried not to dwell on that fact. Their relationship was stressed; something unusual for a royal, but honestly, nothing was really normal in the Spade Kingdom.

* * *

Queen Captured

* * *

Hello! Thank you for reading!

I'm slightly new to this fandom - and I was completely swept up in Cardverse and I just couldn't help writing this!

Please leave a comment!

I hope to see you next chapter!

-Iziz


	2. Chapter 2

Checkmate

* * *

Alfred dragged Arthur through the large hallways, maids scampered to get out of his way as he entered the foyer. Arthur was use to this type of behavior from his king – granted, he never really acted like this anymore. The Jack of Spades had been at work, the two Heart royals were sound asleep in two large chairs. Alfred released Arthur's hand as Yao pulled out his sword and placed it against the Heart Queens throat. Arthur pulled out his pocket-watch and clenched it tightly between his hands before pulling them away. The watch levitated in between his hands and grew before he clasped it quickly.

"Here we go~!" Alfred sang happily as he snapped his fingers. The stress from the spell Arthur had cast disappeared and he relaxed visibly as he cradled his large clock closely. His gaze never leaving the Heart King's form.

"Don't struggle or I'll slice your neck." Yao muttered to the Queen whose mouth was falling open. Yao quickly moved his blade under the queens' chin and pressed, forcing his mouth closed.

"Welcome to our kingdom!" Alfred said brightly as he threw his arms out. "I'm glad you found your way in so easily, most have a hard time. Considering our security."

"Tch." Ludwig snorted as he made a move to stand. Arthur released his clock, letting it float before his hands. Ludwig froze in place, his frozen blue eyes meeting Arthur's green ones in in fury. Arthur cocked his head to the side as he smirked at the Heart King.

"What was I saying...oh right! What are you doing here? Between you and me of course. Well. And my Queen and Jack." Alfred sat on the arm rests between the Heart King and Queen's chairs, completely relaxed. Kiku reached to the side suddenly across Alfred's legs to grab onto Ludwig's arm.

"For him!" he gasped against the blade on his throat. Kiku's eyes were on Arthur. Yao looked at him in confusion before looking to Alfred. Arthur's clock dropped into his waiting hands as Ludwig fell roughly back into the chair. Alfred clasped his shoulder tightly as the Heart King shrugged off his queens' grip. Queens were to answer orders from their kings, but queens tended to try and look out for each other when they could.

"Why would you be after my Spade Queen?" Alfred asked with a tight smile, fiery fury roared in his eyes.

"We need to see something in the future." Ludwig snapped. Arthur raised an eyebrow quizzically as he met the Heart Kings gaze.

"I'm not a fortune teller. I only see things that concern me and my own." He snorted. Kiku attempted to move his hands, but Yao tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword.

"Let him talk." Arthur demanded, looking to Alfred. The Spade King shrugged and waved to Yao. Kiku's hands flew through a series of motions, shapes and imitations. Arthur followed the motions easily in understanding.

"They wanted me to give them information about your plans." Arthur said turning to Alfred. Hell. _HE_ was the queen and he didn't know what Alfred was doing.

"Good thing I don't have any plans." Alfred said cheerfully as Ludwig sputtered in disbelief. Alfred released Ludwig's shoulder and let him stand quickly. Arthur didn't move as Ludwig towered over him.

"Goodnight Ludwig." Alfred said brightly.

"We will figure out what his plans are, and the outcomes. Even if that means forcing them from you." Ludwig sneered. Arthur raised his gaze to meet Ludwig's as he released his clock - letting it float between his hands threateningly. Now that his King was here, the energy between them kept Arthur energized to keep doing magic.

"Are you threatening me in my own home?" Arthur asked darkly as he smiled wickedly at Ludwig.

"Goodnight. Ludwig." Alfred said in a darker tone. The Heart King snorted before turning quickly to grab his queen's hand roughly before pulling him quickly from the castle. Yao sheathed his sword and turned to watch the duo exit quickly into the swirling snow. Alfred snapped his fingers and the large doors slowly shut out the cold. The foyer was silent as electricity snapped between the King and Queen.

"Whatever you're doing is now bringing people after me." Arthur said darkly. His gaze on Alfred, who was glancing at the skylights.

"So it seems." He muses. Arthur clenched his teeth in irritation as he shoved his hand deep into his coat pocket, letting his now normal pocket-watch settle.

"Look. I am your queen, and I will do anything to protect you and the kingdom. Either tell me what you are up to, or stop what you are doing." Arthur hissed lowly. Alfred turned his eyes to meet Arthur's, his blue eyes wide in innocence.

"You think I'm doing something?" He asked teasingly. Arthur's temper snapped as he clenched his hands to fists.

"Clearly if people are coming to me to see _YOUR_ future." Arthur seethed.

"Tell them." Alfred shrugged nonchalantly. The words hurt like a slap.

"I haven't had any visions of you in years." Arthur said softly. Right when Alfred started leaving for longer periods of time did he stop seeing his King in visions. It troubled him that he couldn't see Alfred's future; but he tried to ignore it as much as he could.

"Exactly, there's nothing to tell them." He shrugs absently. Arthur sneers at his King, taking a step forward before freezing. His vision turns blurry before blackness washes over him. Yao, who was standing awkwardly out of the way of the impending argument, starts towards Arthur as he falls to his knees. Alfred rushes forward, wrapping his arms around Arthur protectively as he helps him to the ground. Arthur's eyes were closed, but you could see the flicker of movement underneath his lashes.

"A vision?" Yao asks standing beside Alfred. Arthur hadn't had a vision in months.

"So it seems." Alfred says. The visions were coming faster, which meant that time was running out. Alfred's heart stuttered at the thought. He gently brushed the hair from Arthur's face before pressing his forehead to his.

When Alfred opened his eyes he was standing at the edge of a cliff that was just behind the castle. Snow was covering the kingdom, and everything was dyed white. Alfred watched himself hold his hands up defensively as he was surrounded by all the other Kings and Queens. He glanced to the side to find Francis and Lili holding his queen down and in the snow. His green eyes wild as he watched the shadowy Alfred turn away.

"Why!? Why would you do something so stupid?! Something so taboo!? For what!? It wasn't worth it - I wasn't worth it!" Arthur yelled, fighting against the people holding him down. The Alfred of the vision turned back with a large smile.

"I couldn't live in a world without you." He said before winking. An order is yelled and red colors the snow - Arthur's green eyes widen as breath comes in a quick, painful gasp. Alfred sighed as he turned to watch himself fall towards the cliffs edge. He was used to seeing this, Arthur had had this vision 10 times. His eyes widened as wind rushed past him - he watched as Arthur lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the vision version of him as they both feel back and down.

"Like I can live without you." Arthur yelled in pain.

Alfred pulled himself from the vision and looked down at Alfred's calm face. His breathing quickening, that's exactly what Alfred had wanted to avoid. It looked like the future had changed again.

"Well?" Yao asked.

"If you value Arthur's emotional state. You won't tell him his." Alfred threatened as he rubbed Arthur's temple gently before he kissed it. It hurt and stung as Alfred stole Arthur's latest vision of the future.

"You can't hold visions, only Arthur-." Yao said quietly. Alfred sent him a dark glare, silencing him.

"Do not tell him." Alfred ordered as Arthur's breathing slowed, falling asleep against Alfred's arms. Yao pressed his lips together in irritation but said nothing as Alfred picked Arthur up.

"Hey Yao, can you make me some coffee?" Alfred asked brightly, looking over his shoulder with a large goofy smile. Yao bowed at the order, before smirking. Yao followed the Kings orders, but his real alliance was with the queen. And he would do anything to make sure the queen was prepared for whatever future Alfred was keeping from him. He watched as Alfred carried a sleeping Arthur through the castle silently.

'030/

Arthur woke well into the night. His head was throbbing in pain. Another almost vision. Those hurt more than actual visions of the future. His gaze turned to the window, the dark sky was littered with stars. A knock made the queen lazily turn to the door before glancing at the pocket-watch on his bedside table. His dimly illuminated room gaze him a warm cozy feeling.

"Yao, it's 3 in the bloody morning." Arthur groaned as he slide out of bed. He vaguely remembered waking up long enough to help Alfred take his suit off before passing out again. From the looks of it, they only got a small portion of his suit off. The knock echoed again as Arthur hissed and threw the door open.

"Yao I- Alfred?" Arthur blinks in shock as Alfred wraps his arms around him suddenly.

"Are you...okay...?" Arthur asked awkwardly as he started to lower his arms to Alfred's back.

"I wish it wasn't you." Alfred breaths sadly. Arthur clenched his teeth as he stiffened and pushed against Alfred's shoulders.

"Well I wish it wasn't you." A lie, but it was covered up from his effort as he pushed roughly against Alfred's shoulders. "Why don't you just get a mistress then?" Arthur snapped, it wasn't uncommon. Kings were always male, but queens could be any gender and the two didn't have to be in love. They just needed to exchange energy, some kings and queens just got lucky enough to fall in love. Alfred leans back and sways.

"Can't. Only you." He says shaking his head. Charming, Arthur mentally muttered dryly as he watched his King. Alcohol pricks his nose and he glares in disgust.

"Are you bloody drunk?" He snarls at Alfred.

"Yao opened new bottle of sake." Alfred muttered absently. Arthur raised an eyebrow in mild surprise and amusement. Alfred could always handle his alcohol, how on earth did Yao manage to get him this drunk?

"Go to bed Alfred." Arthur snapped in irritation as he held his forehead in pain.

"I can't sleep. I just see _you_." A large emphasis on the ' _you'_. Arthur pursed his lips in thought, letting his hand drop. Alfred was trying to keep something from him.

"What about me?" He asked lowly, glancing at Alfred's tired looking eyes.

"Different things. About you." Alfred swayed and Arthur quickly grabbed his arm to keep him up.

"Different..?" Arthur asked, pressing the subject.

"Things that, ya know, might happen." Alfred shrugs. Arthur's eyes widen in shock as he roughly pushed Alfred into a chair.

"Things that might happen to me." Arthur mused as he glanced at Alfred. His eyes were half open as he yawned largely. Arthur didn't have much longer, Alfred would quickly push away the haze soon.

"Tell me about it." Arthur breathed, leaning towards Alfred. Alfred leaned away and shook his head.

"Noooo. Nononooo." He mutters under his breath. Dammit, Arthur cursed under his breath before changing tactics.

"What will happen to me, Alfred?" Arthur's voice hitched. This was cruel, and he knew it. Alfred froze as he looked at Arthur. He couldn't force himself to cry, but he could act. He threw his arm up to his eyes and quickly turned away from Alfred. Alfred wasn't expecting that. His queen didn't show emotion. His hazy mind lunged in need to protect him from distress. He found himself standing beside Arthur as his shoulders heaved.

"I can't..." Alfred started, grabbing onto Arthur's hip.

"You bloody bastard." Arthur snarled as he turned to look into Alfred's blue eyes. In a quick motion Alfred as laying on the bed unceremoniously.

"Arthur -" he started groggily as Arthur straddled his abdomen. His hands holding Alfred's above his head. Granted, he wasn't as strong as Alfred, but at the moment it kept him from reaching for his watch.

"You've taken something from me that you shouldn't have. Those visions weren't yours to take." Arthur snapped.

"Nono.." Alfred breathed, looking up at his queen.

"Give them back, Alfred." Arthur snarled lowly, his lips barely touching Alfred's.

"I can't, not now. I love you." Alfred said, shifting beneath Arthur. The sentiment of the words lost being that he was drunk and using them as an excuse.

"No one said love was something that was pretty. Sometimes it's cold and broken." Arthur snapped bitterly.

"It all went wrong! But I don't, won't and would never regret it!" Alfred snarls back at Arthur. Arthur freezes, raising to look down at Alfred.

"Alfred..what have you done?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Alfred turned his head to the side as Arthur clenched his teeth before roughly digging his fingers into Alfred's arms.

"Arth-" Alfred starts but he's cut off by Arthur's lips meeting his. Alfred's eyes fluttered as Arthur licked at his lips, before biting his lower lip gently. Alfred's breath caught as he relaxed before he felt energy leave him quickly. Through his exhausted daze he could hear Arthur cry out in pain.

'030/

Alfred groaned tiredly before opening his eyes slowly. He rubbed tiredly at his eyes before squinting. His hand slide over the bedding before he found his glasses and slide them on. His eyes widened as he found Arthur staring blankly at him with foggy green eyes. His face was wet from tears, his eyes red from crying and exhaustion.

"Mind telling me why I just watched you die 33 times repeatedly? Then died myself 5 times?" Arthur croaked. Alfred sat up quickly his hands shaking as he took in his broken queens form.

"Shit. Shitshitshit." He cursed, jumping up from the bed. He hadn't seen Arthur like this since they were younger. While he got the joy of looking down on Arthur's visions, Arthur actually lived them.

"I'm _fine_. Tell me what you've been doing, Alfred." Arthur hissed, following his kings panicked pacing with his eyes.

"I-"

"Because you sure as hell know that _YOU_ can't change the future. You also know that _YOU_ can't hold visions. I'm surprised you had this many honestly. Far more than last time. What _EXACTLY_ were you planning on doing with these? I would've gotten them back eventually." Arthur sneered at the King.

"I was...I wanted..." Alfred started, reaching forward.

"Don't you dare." Arthur hissed lowly. Alfred stopped in hesitation.

"You...you're low on energy." He breathed.

"I _KNOW_. But I don't want you anywhere near me. Because of _YOU_ I have to figure out how the hell I'm going to fix this." Arthur snapped as he slowly got off his bed. He wobbled dangerously and Alfred stepped forward. Arthur glared at him before steadying himself, and turned towards the door.

"YAO!" He snapped. The Jack was by the queen's side instantly, his hand slipping into Arthur's to steady him. Alfred glared at him viciously.

"I didn't disobey your order. I didn't tell him. You did. But honestly, if you cared about him you wouldn't have taken them to begin with." Yao sighed. Arthur paused and whirled to see Alfred's furious glare.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you-?" Arthur sputtered a broken sob of a laugh. "Did you stay away constantly to, 'lessen' the pain of losing you?"

"I mean, it's not...a horrible plan, right?" Alfred combed back his bedhead. Arthur pulled away from Yao's aid and he watched over the queen carefully.

"Alfred. What part of 'Queen' don't you understand? I will protect you and our kingdom. I will give you energy when you need it. I will stay by your side - no matter what idiotic things you do. I will give my life for you, and the kingdom. And I WILL _NOT_ , let you commit such a taboo. I will die, when I am supposed to die." Arthur hissed, stabbing Alfred's chest for emphasis. Alfred's always cocky face fell sadly.

"That's just it, I can't live without you. I can't live where you aren't by my side, I can't live in a world without you as my queen." Alfred breaths.

"You have the damnedest way of showing it." Arthur spits out bitterly before whirling away from his King.

* * *

Queen Captured

* * *

Hello! Thank you for reading!

I'm slightly new to this fandom - and I was completely swept up in Cardverse and I just couldn't help writing this!

Lot's of hurt right now...but I promise it'll get lighter soon! :0

Please leave a comment, and let me know what you think!

I hope to see you next chapter!

-Iziz


	3. Chapter 3

Checkmate

* * *

Yao lead Arthur through the halls silently. Arthur wrapped his cloak around himself tightly. He was caught somewhere between his temper and loneliness.

"How did you get him drunk?" He asked suddenly. Yao snorts a laugh. That trick might come in handy.

"You two seem to forget that I can manipulate time also." He sniffed. Arthur blinked in surprise. It was true, the Jack spade could manipulate time, it usually didn't happen often since his energy came from both the king and queen...

"Hm." Arthur muttered softly as Yao grabbed his arm and led him out into the queens garden.

"Oh lords." Arthur cursed as the cold whipped around him. Yao hissed at the cold before releasing his queens arm.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" He asked. Honestly he was asking if Arthur was sure about wanting to be outside.

"I'm sure." He promised as he started forward. Arthur might have not been able to see, but he knew these gardens like the back of his hand. He'd constantly run away to the gardens when being queen became overwhelming.

"Arthur! You are going to catch a cold!" A tinkling voice scolded. Arthur smiled as he continued on, his nose was freezing.

"I won't catch a cold." He responded to the small fairy that was pulling on his hair.

"You will! I can see it happening!" She chirped. Arthur raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"That so?" He purred. "What else do you see, Ella?"

"N-nothing!" She stammered before falling to his shoulder.

"Fine, don't tell me what you've seen. Give me advice on what I should do." He sighed to the fairy.

"You won't like my answer." She muttered as another cold breeze pulled on Arthur's cloak.

"I won't?" He asked bitterly, pulling the cloak together to combat the cold.

"No. I'm going to tell you to forgive him."

"Excuse me?" Arthur sputtered in shock.

"Let me rephrase. You need to forgive him." Ella's voice was soft.

"He-! Ella, that's as close to a capital crime a king come to!" Arthur snapped.

"I know that. You asked what you should do, and I told you." The little fairy snorted. Arthur massaged his temple in irritation.

"Okay, how do I go about forgiving him?"

"You ignore the visions."

"I can't ignore them! I'm losing my king! How can I just ignore them?" Arthur hissed.

"That's why." The fairy whispered quietly. Arthur froze, not just from the cold. He hadn't really had time to think about it. His first emotion had been betrayal, but now that the visions had snapped into prospective...

"I need to forgive him _because_ I'm going to lose him." Arthur muttered quietly.

"Go back inside." Ella coaxed gently. Arthur sighed loudly. The fairy wasn't going to let him stay out any longer. He really didn't want to go back quite yet, but he could feel his toes growing numb.

'030/

Alfred had done something terrible, and he knew it. This was something that Arthur would and could hate him for. Visions were extremely private, and stealing them was violating. He paced in deep thought. He had thought that he wouldn't get drunk and tell him, for one. But that he would be able to control the visions till he was killed. How was he going to get Arthur to like, actually forgive him for this? He'd kinda skipped out on his queen when he could because the visions were a lot to handle on his own. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't spent time with his queen in years. The door to the queens garden slammed open from a gust of wind as Arthur stepped through.

"Arthur!" Alfred started forward before stopping and musing his hair awkwardly. Arthur snapped his fingers and the doors swung shut easily before locking. He unclipped his cloak and let it fall to the floor around him. Alfred straightened as Arthur walked towards him, his blind eyes trained on him.

"I'm sorry, Artie. I know that I shouldn't have done it. It was dumb, I'm dumb for thinking I could keep it from you. And thinking that I could get Yao to keep it from you. And for havin to put up with me drunk and all. And like-" Alfred's lame attempt at an apology was cut off by Arthur roughly grabbing the Kings shirt and pulling. Their lips met briefly before Arthur released him. The fog clearing from his eyes as he sighed.

"I forgive you."

"I know you'll never forgive me- woah. Wait what?" Alfred asked in shock. Arthur rolled his eyes as he released Alfred's shirt.

"I forgive you." Arthur repeated. Alfred blinked down at him in surprise before he leaned into to Arthur's face - forcing him to lean back slightly.

"Did...did you catch a fever out there?" Alfred asked lowly as he poked Arthur's forehead.

"What-? Get off of me you bloody git. Do I look sick to you? Stop poking me!" Arthur snapped as he swatted at Alfred's roaming fingers.

"There. See, I can confirm that you aren't sick by your reaction." Alfred smiled widely as he straightened.

"That's how you know?" Arthur snapped in irritation as he glared at Alfred. The Kings gaze softened as he lightly touched Arthur's cheek before cupping his jaw and pulling his lips to meet his. The kiss was rough and full of energy as Alfred's hands traveled back and pulled Arthur's hair, forcing his face upward. When he pulled away they were both slightly breathless.

"I promise that I won't leave anymore." He vowed as Arthur laughed.

"Alfred. You've left me alone in this castle for years. I don't care where or when you leave." He said as he stepped away from the king. Alfred's face fell before lighting up in excitement. Arthur cringed, he saw the outburst of excitement before it happened. Alfred hooted loudly.

"How about we have a welcoming home party?" He asked excitedly as Arthur stared at him. It was really, a truly terrible idea. Then again, he really just hated parties. Along with the people that showed up to them.

"To welcome home whom?" He asked darkly. Alfred fell to his knees, a hand clenched over his heart before he crumbled to the floor. Begging? Honestly.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Arthur sighed in annoyance. Now that he thought about it; he almost wished Alfred would leave again. A muffled sound came from the king as he grabbed Arthur's ankle roughly.

"What? I can't hear you." He snapped, taking a step back and attempting to pull his other leg free. The muffled sound came again as Alfred grabbed his other leg, he wasn't letting his queen go anywhere. Arthur massaged his temple in annoyance as he rolled his eyes.

"Christ, just tell me." He sighed. Alfred looked up at him with an expression of a thousand hurt animals. Arthur stared down at him blankly. How did he even manage that look? It wasn't possible. He had no idea how he did that look, or why he was even the king. Alfred acted like such a child at times

"Arthur, darling. Will you throw a party with me?" Alfred fake sniffed. Arthur rolled his eyes. Pathetic.

"Fine, lets have a gala." He caved, honestly he was the pathetic one.

"YAO. Arthur's throwin a party! Start invitations!" Alfred crowed as he jumped to his feet. Arthur gapped as he attempted to form the right curse and denial at the same time.

"Pardon?" He managed to sputter as Alfred wrapped his arms around him in a giant hug.

"You're throwing me a party. It's really sweet. You honestly shouldn't have." He said as he pulled back and dropped a kiss on the flustered queens forehead.

"I-what? I didn't want to!" He managed to hiss out.

"He is?" Yao asked as he walked into the room.

'030/

Parties were completely and utterly tedious. There was honestly no point to them except to threaten or keep up appearances. Arthur rolled his eyes at the invitation thrown in with his paper work. It was set to be a week from today. Which by anyone's standards was soon.

"Your tea ~" Alfred cooed as he (not so) elegantly kicked open Arthur's office doors.

"Try not to destroy the castle." He snapped as Alfred put the tray down and handed him a cup. Arthur scooped up a pile of documents before taking a sip. It was extremely bitter, and smelt horrid.

"This isn't tea!" He hissed as he forced the liquid down before shoving it toward Alfred.

"Oh. My bad. I was wondering this tasted like flavored water." He teased as he handed Arthur his cup before taking the coffee.

"They don't even look the same." He muttered under his breath as he eyed the tea before continuing. "Besides there are servants that bring me tea."

"Yeah, but I wanted to bring you your tea." Alfred said as he chugged his coffee. Arthur shuddered, too much caffeine and such a terrible taste.

"I don't see why-"

"How's your leaf water?" Alfred asked as he sat on Arthur's desk. Arthur glared at him – technically…it was leaf water.

"My _tea,_ is fine." He muttered before taking another sip.

"I want to bring you your tea cause of what is going to happen." Alfred said glancing out the window into the snow. Arthur glanced blankly at his king, the visions that start the whole mess between them.

"Well then you don't need to bring me tea anymore. You interpreted he visions wrong." Arthur lied smoothly.

"Wait. What?" Alfred asking in shock as he turned to his queen.

"You heard me. You interpreted them wrong, that's not the future." He said as he pulled on more documents. He shouldn't be lying to Alfred, but if it kept the castle in a calmer state – it was almost worth it. Besides, maybe the future would change now.

"You mean I left you for no reason?" Alfred asked seriously. Arthur busied himself signing a new tax.

"So it would seem." He mused absently. Alfred roughly grabbed his face and pulled it to look at him, his blue eyes blazing.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have left you. I won't do it again."

"Let go of my face you bloody brat." Arthur snapped as he pulled away from Alfred's grip. "I already forgave you."

"No you didn't, you don't forgive that easily." Alfred mused as he slid off the desk and gathered up the tray in one hand before kissing Arthur's forehead and rushing out of the room. Arthur frowned at his tea in thought before he stood suddenly, slamming his hands on the desk.

"Since your back, you can start doing _your_ paperwork!" He yelled after the retreating king.

"I'm not back till after the welcome home party yo!" Alfred laughed back from somewhere in the hallway. Arthur huffed as he fell back into the large chair. Perhaps he could make all the plans to get this party done sooner rather than later.

* * *

Queen Captured

* * *

Lovely Readers!

Hello and thank you for reading!

See! It did get lighter as I promised! ;3c

Hopefully things will go smoothly from now on (of course they won't lol)

Please leave a comment, and let me know what you think and if I should continue!

I hope to see you next chapter!

-Iziz


	4. Chapter 4

Checkmate

* * *

Arthur sighed as he rolled over in his large bed. The overwhelming smell of roses made him nauseous. His things tended to smell like rain mixed with tea, while Alfred smelt of trees and waves. This, sickly sweet, smell could only belong to one person. Arthur's eyes snapped open, to find Francis lounging beside him with a book.

"GAHHH! WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" Arthur snapped, narrowly avoiding falling off his bed. Francis put the book down and smiled widely.

"Trouble in paradise, no?" He asked with a wink. Arthur's face was red with fury.

"Who even let you in?" He demanded as he launched his blankets over the Diamond King as he stalked to his bathroom. Before slamming the door shut.

"All I wanted was a peaceful morning before a night of hell. Wake up by myself, have tea, read, sign some papers and then get ready. I can't even have that." He grumbled under his breath, letting warm water run over a cloth before washing his face.

"Mon ange! I was trying to keep you warm!" Francis cooed through the door. Arthur shuddered as he looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes weren't nearly as bright as he liked them to be.

"I don't want you anywhere near me, frog!" Arthur snapped at the door.

"So, you and Alfred." Francis said after a pause. Arthur glanced at the door in disgust.

"Mind your own damn business."

"I can't help it; mon ange."

"Don't bloody call me that, I'm not your anything."

"There's clearly something wrong." Francis said, ignoring him. Arthur absently combed through his hair, not that it did and good, before whirling towards the door. A smirk played on his lips as he snapped his fingers, letting the door fly open. The annoying Diamond King landed roughly on his back from leaning against the door.

"Frog." Arthur snorted as he walked past the groaning King.

"That was rude! Very uncute mon ange."

"I don't want to be 'cute'." Arthur made air quotations as he unbuttoned his shirt before replacing it quickly.

"So ~ tell me what's going on. Where's Alfred been?" Francis asked, sitting up.

"Nothing's going on. And he's been busy." Arthur grumbled as he pulled on his navy blue vest before adding his long tailed coat.

"Sounds like you two haven't had sex in ages." Francis muttered as he stood, patting (imaginary) dust from his pants.

"Pardon me?!" Arthur whirled quickly before launching a pillow at him. Francis hit the floor again. "Don't say such perverted things OUT LOUD."

"Ooohohoho it sounds like I'm right." Francis chortled as he sat up again.

"You bloody git!" Arthur launched another pillow at the poor man. Francis dodged and chortled again. Arthur glowered at him viciously as he snapped his fingers, sending the pillow in his hands at his face.

"Mon ange, that actually hurt." Francis complained as he rubbed at his chin.

"You disgust me. How did you get in again? Yao wouldn't let you in." Arthur muttered as he pulled on a pair of pants before sitting on his bed with a pair of socks.

"No, but I did." Warm breath spread across his neck, causing his face to heat as he attempted to whirl on the bloody idiot.

"WHY?!" He demanded as Alfred kept him in place by holding his waist as he held a silver tray beside him.

"Tea?" He asked instead. Arthur let out a long sigh before taking the cup.

"He let me in because he's hospitable." Francis said as he stood.

"You could've frozen outside for all I care." Arthur muttered against his tea cup. Francis closed his eyes and smiled widely as he struck a pose.

"Then you could have kept me as a statue for your garden. Somewhere by the roses since they're the most romantic. Or maybe by the bench so you could gaze upon me as you have sex-"

"Why would anyone want to look at your face?!" Arthur sputtered out as Francis pouted.

"Because I'm beautiful, no?" He asked, winking again.

"You spoiled my tea." Arthur muttered as he set his cup on the tray next to him. Shaking his head to try and get rid of the image that was left.

Diamond Magic was...odd, to say the least. Francis and his queen were by no way immortal, they could however withstand scenarios that no one else could. It was truly terrible the things that they could go through and still live. As compared to Spade's, who's magic was mainly time and minor telekinesis. Minor in the sense that Arthur and Alfred couldn't hold the will of telekinesis for things. They could only really hold the will for about 40 seconds, enough to throw someone or something or to move things. Besides that, they couldn't really do much else with the ability.

"Artie?"

"My name is Arthur." He snapped, pulling himself away from Francis's odd magic. "Where is your queen?"

"Oh? She'll be here in time for the ball." Francis waved a hand dismissively.

"Is your princess coming to the party?" Alfred asked as he released Arthur.

"No, since Clubs is attending." Francis mused.

"Sadly. Didn't wanna start a war and all." Alfred shrugged before asked Francis if he wanted to go over Kingdom plans together. Alfred winked at Arthur as he shut the large doors behind the duo. If Alfred hadn't dragged Francis away he would have just annoyed him till the gala started.

"So much for a peaceful morning." Arthur muttered darkly before picking up his pocket-watch and checking the time. He only had five hours to get things done now.

'030/

After laboring over a large pile of papers, Arthur had finally, FINALLY, managed to clear his desk of documents. He smiled widely as he stood. His desk hadn't been that clean for years, it was oddly satisfying. Yao breezed in with a muttered 'Arthur' before dropped a stack of papers in the middle of his desk. Arthur sighed, he knew it wouldn't last long.

"Who is here?" He asked.

"The Diamond queen just arrived and is being entertained in the library with her king. The Heart Kingdom should be here within the hour and no news from Clubs." Yao said. The update didn't surprise him, that's usually how the Kingdom's worked. Diamonds was always on time (early in this case just because of the alliance), Hearts were early and Clubs showed up when they felt the need to.

"How are preparations going?" Arthur asked as he walked past Yao towards his room. His vision was slightly blurry, but nothing he couldn't manage.

"All done, you only have an hour." Yao said from Arthur's side.

"And what is Alfred doing?" Arthur asked cautiously.

"He's in the library with the Diamond King and Queen." Yao answered with a sigh.

"At least that keeps Francis from roaming the castle." Arthur muttered as he discarded his tailcoat on his bed.

"They're on their fourth bottle of wine." Yao mused.

"Fourth? I'm not surprised, Francis and Alfred always try to see who can get buzzed first." He snorted, bloody idiots. He fingered through his closet before quickly pulling on his royal coat – something gifted to him when he was crowned queen. It was mainly for public events and viewings, it was blue with a purple sheen when it hit the light. The coat was rather fancy, too fancy for his taste, but he wore it regardless. Ruffles fell over his hips as the coat clung to him tightly. He turned as Yao handed him his silver crown, encrusted with blue sapphires. Arthur placed it on his head before returning his pocket-watch to the safety of his inner-pocket.

"Are the other Jack's here?" Arthur asked as turned to his Jack.

"They are all here, they arrived within minutes of each other." Yao mused with a smile. Jack could honestly do almost anything they wanted within orders, and without betraying their Kingdom.

"Then go." Arthur smiled as the Jack bowed and exited the room, leaving the queen alone as he turned to look in the mirror.

"Wow, you look awesome." Alfred said brightly, Arthur turned to meet his gaze. Alfred caught him up in a tight embrace, smoothing a hand over his back. His other hand catching Arthur's chin and moving it up before capturing his lips. The snap of energy made Arthur's hair stand on edge as energy coursed through him. He gasped and Alfred released him with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"You were low on energy." He said with a toothy grin.

"W-well..." Arthur muttered as he looked his king over. He was wearing a simple navy long tailed coat, the golden chain of his pocket-watch visible against his blue vest. His hair was combed back with a single piece lulling every time he moved. His golden crown rested on his head as he began to bounce in giddy energy.

"Did you enjoy your almost quiet morning?" Alfred asked as he turned on his heel and offered Arthur his arm.

"Beside the frog? It was…nice." He managed, taking Alfred's offered arm.

"He is awesome to drink with. I am winning, by the way." Alfred said smugly as he led his queen through the castle. Alfred had kept the Diamond King away from him, which kept him in a better mood – this was something nice.

"Mm." He mused as music drifted through the castle, it was light and upbeat.

"Do you have enough energy?" Alfred asked softly, pulling Arthur to a stop just outside the ball room doors.

"I sincerely hope so." He sighed as he snapped his fingers, sending the doors flying open.

* * *

Queen Captured

* * *

Hello lovely readers!

Thank you for reading!

What do you think so far? :0

Please leave a comment, and let me know what you think and if I should continue!

I hope to see you next chapter!

-Iziz


End file.
